


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Tony in the kitchen and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekend challenge over at 1_million_words on LJ
> 
> Title comes form the Big and Rich song of the same name.

Tony leaned in the doorway of the communal kitchen and watched Phil skillfully chop vegetables. “Anyone ever tell you how incredibly sexy you look wielding a knife,” he remarked with a leer.

Phil looked up and rolled his eyes. “That’s not something that has come up as a topic of conversation.”

“You do,” Tony continued. “But, I’m going to wait until you put the knife down before I come over and give you a kiss.”

“Natasha has trained you well,” Phil teased with a wicked grin. He added the freshly cut vegetables into the pot of simmering water on the stove before wiping and setting the knife down on the butcher block.

Tony took that as his cue to enter the kitchen and safely deliver on his promise. “She’s an evil, vindictive bitch and I’m glad she’s on our side.”

“Shouldn’t have stolen her cookies,” Phil countered knowing exactly who the real culprit was having caught Clint with his hand literally in the cookie jar, but he loved to razz Tony about it.

“That wasn’t me,” Tony grumbled before pulling out a kitchen chair and dramatically flopping down into it. “That was Clint.”

“He knows better.”

“Doesn’t stop him from doing it and putting the blame on me,” Tony pointed out with a slight pout.

“Poor baby.”

“Asshole.”

Phil shrugged. “You’ll survive.

“So what are you making?” Tony asked changing the topic of conversation.

“My mom’s beef stew.”

“Mmmm....” Tony moaned in appreciation. Phil’s mom was an amazing cook and she had passed that talent down to her son. “I can’t wait.”

“That’s all that is left to do now,” Phil said as finished cleaning up. 

“In that case, I’ll just head back to the lab and tinker with Dummy’s programming or something,” Tony said intending to stand, but Phil took the opportunity to slip into his lap.

“Or you can stay and help me indulge in a secret fantasy,” Phil purred the suggestion in the shell of Tony’s ear.

“I don’t think the team has gotten over catching us fucking like rabbits on the table,” Tony replied trying not to fall under the spell of Phil’s bedroom voice.

Phil softly chuckled. “No one’s home and you know you’re dying to find out what kind of secret fantasy I have.”

Tony swore under his breath. His curiosity would get him killed one day. “Alright, I bite. What is it?”

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” Phil replied and shifted his ass against Tony’s growing erection.

“Jesus Christ, Phil!” Tony groaned as his eyes fell shut and his mind provided vivid images of Phil riding him.

“Did I break you, Tony?”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and bored into Phil’s amusement filled ones. “No,” he managed to say. “I’d rather do it on a bed than in this hard chair.”

Phil leaned in and softly kissed him before standing up and holding out his hand.

Tony stood and caught hold of Phil’s hand letting the other man lead him from the kitchen.


End file.
